


A Night Out

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For MJ, Peter falls hard, web slinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: MJ has something going on. Peter desires to help.





	A Night Out

Michelle Jones was quiet today. Like really, actually quiet. This hadn’t happened since the decathlon team had grown closer together, and people took notice. At lunch she didn’t have a single comment or quip to any part of Peter and Ned’s conversation. At decathlon practice she never made a joke to make someone feel better if they got a question wrong. She didn’t even correct Flash when he quoted some BS to support some BS “fact”. And he was intentionally trying to be as wrong as possible to get her out of the shell she resigned herself to today. But  _ nothing _ . 

This brought down the mood for the team that day, but it especially got to Peter. He didn’t know exactly why, but when MJ felt bad, it made him feel really bad. He was the only one who didn’t get it. (Well, only other one, MJ hadn’t picked up on it either.) Peter Parker spent the day doing everything he could to either get her to talk about whatever it was, but more so just trying to make her feel better. By the end of the day he was majorly disappointed in himself, but he refused to give up. He spent an hour or so planning ways he could give her something tomorrow, or surprise her, or- That’s it! He got it! It worked for him when he had too much on his mind, why shouldn’t it help her? He grinned to himself as he grabbed his suit and headed towards his bedroom window.

A few minutes later he landed on a fire escape he was fairly familiar with. He gently knocked on the window with a single knuckle which was followed by a soft shuffling from inside, only able to hear it thanks to his enhanced senses. A few moments passed before the window opened and he was greeted with one of his best friends, hiding most of her face in the shadows. 

“Parker, what the hell are you doing here?” she asked quietly. 

Peter shrugged, “I wanna help.” 

She shook her head and he could’ve sworn he heard her sniffle, “Peter, I don’t-”

“Wait, MJ, before you say anything else,” He removed his mask before continuing, “You don’t have to talk about it. That’s just fine, but I can’t let you sit in here and suffer. Besides, I’ve got a plan.” He ended the sentence with a smile and a hand extended to help her out the window. It was then that MJ knew she was doomed. There was no getting rid of him now.

She rubbed an eye as subtle as she could before taking his hand with a sigh and climbing onto the fire escape with him.

“Alright Parker, what’s the plan? Roof? Star gazing?”

“Something like that.” He answered nonhelpfully as he tossed his mask inside her room. He didn’t want Karen to be too involved in tonight. “Hold on. Tight.”

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to protest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter was scanning the buildings around them when it finally clicked in her mind. ~~Peter made her mind function way less efficiently than she would ever admit.~~

“Wait, Parker don’t you dare-” Too late. He was jumping off the platform. “pETEEEERRRRR!” She screamed as they fell, but then they stopped falling down. Now they were moving forward. She gave a partly relieved, partly nervous, but mostly legitimate enjoyment filled laugh.

After a while she was getting used to it, it’s almost like Peter sensed it because he suddenly started speeding up. Her grip on him tightened and she buried her face into his shoulder a bit. Both of which she planned on heavily denying later, besides she was caught off guard. At one point Peter offered to try some sort of trick but MJ promised to put him through hell if he did anything to come close to dropping her.

This went on for a good while, neither of them cared enough to keep track of how long exactly. But Peter decided that a break was in order. He slowed down the swing and turned them into an alley, securing a web above them so they could hang together. After making sure the web was in place he looked back down to check on her. When he came face to face with her though he couldn’t speak. They were much closer than he was prepared for, and with her hair completely messed with from the wind, the pajama pants and faded t shirt she wore, the slight smile she had from the adrenaline coursing through her system. He had never seen her so beautiful. 

He was staring for longer than he realized when MJ looked down and cleared her throat. 

“Thanks Peter.” she whispered, which snapped him out of his trance.

“Anytime.” he replied smiling. She still seemed to refuse to make eye contact, and he knew he must’ve been imagining, but he could’ve sworn, just for a moment, that he saw the faintest trace of a blush on her face.

“I mean, really, thank you Peter. You didn’t have to do any of this, it’s really nice.”

“Sure I did. You didn’t think I’d just let you ignore me did you?” This got a laugh from her. Small but it gave him the greatest feeling.

This was the night Peter Parker realized he had fallen in love. This was so much more than a crush or anything he had felt before. This was so much more. And he knew he was thoroughly screwed.


End file.
